bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Zathsu/Bloon to Fist- Chapter 5: Argania
Finding this abandoned bloon, meeting this crazy wizard! Now we have to save this city. -Ezio's mind. Hey! I'm not crazy! -Karnok's mind. STOP KILLING MY CHANCES! -Ezio's mind. Fine...... -Everyone Else's minds. (The MOABs ready their cannons and aim at the heroes). Magenta Bloon Leader: I'm sorry to tell you that this is your final destination. FIRE! (A large booming sound is heard as the MOABs fire six cannonballs into the city). Yivus: Why are you doing this!? Magenta Bloon 7: Orders from our mistress. Karnok: Alright, someone needs to start searching this city! I would find Tylak, but you need me here to fight off the attack! Nimbus: If the Priest dies, Shadoo will too. Karnok: So start searching! (Angrily yelled). Altiar: Ezio, Karnok, and I will take down the blimps. Nimbus, Ignus, Yivus and Alexander can get rid of the raiding bloons. Ezio: Sounds like a plan! (The seven agree to this). (Ezio, Altiar, and Karnok run off towards the mountain to challenge the MOABs, as the other four charge through the city gates). Altiar: Ezio take down the farthest left. I'll take the middle and you take the right, Karnok. Karnok: Don't worry... I can manage it from on my own from here. (His hands glow orange, and a barrage of fireballs blast into the right-most MOAB. It sets on fire, and begins to crash to the ground). Altiar: (stares in awe at what just happened. He shakes his head to clear his mind off of it). Alright, Ezio, lets go. ~MEANWHILE~ Yivus: No signs of any bloons yet, Captain. Ignus: Stop calling me Captain, idiot. Alex: Focus, guys! It couldn't have just been those silly Magenta Bloons. Magenta Bloon Leader: No no no. The fun has JUST begun... Ha ha ha! (Magic sniper towers are seen being taken out by shadowed bloons in the blizzard. The Magenta Bloon Leader begins to laugh as at least 50 Magenta Bloons line up on top of the gates,). Nimbus: There is no where to go! Magenta Bloon Leader: FIRE AT WILL! Alex: But my name's Alex. (The 50 Magenta Bloons begin to hail purple blasts of magic down into the already burning city,). Yivus: Damn. This is going to be hard. (The monkeys begin to dodge the fireballs nimbly, and Nimbus grabs Alex to keep him safe). Magenta Bloon Leader: Urgh! Damn your resilience! Cease fire! I want to see what these guys are made of! (Magenta Bloon Leader floats down from the center tower accompinied by two Shadow Bloons.) Magenta Bloon Leader: Its time to show these rebels what we're all about! (The two Shadow Bloons go invisible, and sneakily slither behind Ignus, stabbing him in the back). Ignus: Agh! Sharp blade... through... chest. (He slumps forward and is fate is unknown... for now). Nimbus: Ignus! No! (Nimbus runs over to him but is halted by a storm of purple stars fired by MBL). MBL (Magenta Bloon Leader): You will not survive this fight, by Slyvia's orders. It is destiny! What I say goes! (Yivus dashes behind the first Shadow Bloon, and squeezes it until it pops with his tail). MBL: That will not go unreported, young one! (Changing attacks, he now creates a solid beam of arcane energy). Alex: What is he doing!? (Alex charges in front of MBL, and bumps into him.) Yivus: What are YOU doing!? (rushes forward to protect the weak bloon). Karnok: Did someone call for a little magic? Nimbus: Karnok! (searches for Ezio and Altiar) Where are Ezio and Altiar? Karnok: They had to finish their share of the MOABs. MBL: You're useless here, wizard! We are Magenta Bloons... immune to your magic. Karnok: That doesn't mean I'm not worth something! (Snaps his fingers, as three large buzzsaws form out of thin air, and hurls themselves at MBL) MBL: Urgh! Sharp stuff made from magic! (Gets spliced in half by the second buzzsaw). Alex: What now? Karnok: This! (His hand glows yellow, and an explosion surrounds the two spawned Pink Bloons). Both Pink Bloons: I WILL RETURN!!! (Then instead of exploding, the Pink Bloons are magically warped out of Argania in a flash of yellow light). ~MEANWHILE AGAIN~ Altiar: Alright, Ezio. You remember the plan? Ezio: Yes. Get them from behind. The pilots can't see us when we're not in sight. Altiar: Exactly. Now hurry, before they DO see us. (The spotlight from of one of the MOABs gently brush where the assassins were standing, but doesn't notice them, luckily. Altiar and Ezio leap into the shadows and scale the mountainside behind the MOABs.) Ezio: The snow is coming down pretty hard. Altiar: Probably why they have the spotlights on! Ezio: Of course, Captain Obvoius. Can't I just make a point? Altiar: You're being Captain Obvious when saying its snowing hard... OH LETS JUST SHUT UP! (The two reach the peak of the mountain (as the town is very close to the top) and launch themselves onto the left-most MOAB.) Altiar: Remember.... Ezio: I'M NOT AN IDIOT! (Ezio dashes through the hatch and pops the Ceramic Bloon in charge. He then climbs back onto the roof and stabs the blimp layer. The air starts to leak and the MOAB starts to descend into the ground. Altiar does the same. They both meet up at the foot of the mountain.) Karnok: Well, well, well, someone finally did what they were supposed to. Altiar: You left before we even started! Karnok: You missed out on a lot. We killed the head Magenta Bloon, Ignus was stabbed by Shadow Bloons... Ezio: Wait, what was that last part? Karnok: We killed the head Magenta Bloon... Altiar: No! After that. Karnok: Oh, Ignus was stabbed by Shadow Bloons. Both: WHAT!? (Nimbus, Yivus, and Alex are seen running up to the mountain, carrying Ignus' bleeding body.) Alex: We need to find that Priest NOW! STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 6! Category:Blog posts